


Four Things Emma Frost Might Find in Scott Summers' Brain

by likeadeuce



Category: Astonishing X-Men, Marvel, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeadeuce/pseuds/likeadeuce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Things Emma Frost Might Find in Scott Summers' Brain

1.

The first time they made love, Scott asked Jean to crawl inside his mind. They were nineteen, naked against each other's skin, and he had never loved anyone else. He was already inside her body, but he wanted to be closer.

"Scott!" It came out as a gasp and a moan. She arched her back, she smiled, she let him finish, but Scott was sure that he had ruined everything.

"Good fences," she whispered. "If you let me in, one day you'll want me out. That will hurt too much. It's sensible."

Because he was the sensible one, Scott agreed.

2.

In the desert, Jean offered to take down the fences.

_Part of me in of your head. Part of you in mine._

He said yes, always ready to give more than she wanted to take. Scott knew. She wouldn't have offered, when she was Jean.

He should call a council, consult the professor, find some way to help her control this thing.

She raised a hand to his face. _Open your eyes._

He would remember that moment, every day until he died, but he never knew exactly what he remembered. Jean proving her love? Or Phoenix, creating a diversion.

3.

Kitty is probably the only one who flatters him enough to think that Emma is controlling his mind.

Everybody else thinks they know. He's male. She looks like that. Of course, she's lying about her age, she's not a natural blonde, the accent is probably fake, and could he possibly be fooled by that boob job?

Well. Scott's not getting any younger, either. He's a leg man, anyway.

If anyone asked, he wouldn't explain, but to himself, he might say this. Emma barges into his mind to take whatever she wants. After years of negotiating boundaries, it's a blessed relief.

4.

Kitty has a saying about the computers: "Garbage in, garbage out."

He thinks about that, when Emma goes into his brain. He doesn't invite her, anymore, but he rarely fights it. That would be like posting a guard for the last hour of a garage sale. Might as well throw open the door and announce that anyone who finds anything worth taking is welcome to walk out with it. Let you know what it is, maybe. Just for curiosity.

He can't imagine what is in there that everyone doesn't already know.

Leave it to Emma to dig up a diamond.


End file.
